Damn'em All
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Don't you just hate them days where everything just crawls up your ass and eats your brain. Try getting that visual out of your head...


Spoot: Ever just, wanna hurt someone?

Revy: Look who you're talking to…

Spoot: Well then…

Damn'em All

"Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood lady." Revy snapped at a woman standing behind a register at the local market. She blinked at Revy's gruff voice, unsure of what she had done. She was standing there, a box of condoms in her hand. Revy had walked up, slapped the box in her hand and lashed out verbally as if this sweet little old lady had done something.

Revy just grit her teeth and slapped money down on the counter, snatched the product and stormed off and kicked the doors open. A few costumers stared at her in shock; one lady even pulled her kid away. Revy payed no mind as she stomped out of the store in a light fit of rage. She grumbled as she came up to the curb. She stopped, waiting for the light to change. Decidedly, she calmed down. Too soon…

A car whizzed by and kicked up a ton of mud and gutter gunk all over the poor woman. A few people stopped in their walk and gaped at the now soiled Revy. She stood there, a calm look on her face. Her eyes closed her mouth shut tight, jaw clenching. Her eyebrow twitched a bit but nothing more. No, she wasn't going to get upset over this…no. She was only covered in HIV! No, she decided to remain calm. It was bad enough she was standing there holding a box of condoms and no receipt. She looked like damn gutter trash and she knew it. Stay calm…stay calm…

"Hey Lady?"

"WHAAAT!" Revy snapped as a little boy went to touch her. She had turned on him like a rabid dog. The little boy retracted his hand and sucked in a breath, sniveling. If there was one thing Revy hated more than fried rice it was making a little kid cry. Not because of her soft heart, no…but because now she looked like an evil bitch form hell bent on murdering little kids. People were even presenting her with the "stink eye" and she could feel the hate in each burning look. She stood there, staring at this boy as tears rolled down his chubby little cheeks. "Shit." She hissed under her breath as a woman approached and snatched her son back. "How could you." She snapped. Revy's face just void of emotion as she crossed the street.

"Damn woman…damn kid…damn…condoms." She mumbled as she walked down the sidewalk. She was grumbling to herself, ignoring the looks she was getting. This whole day was turning into something Rodney Dangerfield would do a routine about. One thing after another and she was the crazy bitch covered in shit holding a box of dick sleeves. Her bitching cut short when she began to catch a whiff of something good. Finally something to settle her. Food always worked.

She walked up to the food stall and sat down, grabbing a menu. She grazed over it then looked up. "Hey buddy, give me an order of Miso and make it hot…also…uh, shit, why not, Pot Stickers." She said as she dropped the menu. The stall cook turned to her. "No Miso. F'lied Lice ok?!" He snapped. Her eye twitched. Of cores…rice…fucking fried rice. It haunted her. "S-suuuuure…" She said through grit teeth. As hungry as she was, she would eat it. She could barf later. The man nodded and turned, starting up his cooking. She leaned back in the chair and sighed, looking at her left hand. "Shit." She said to herself, noticing she was just holding a box…of condoms…out in the open for the entire world to see. "Hey buddy, got a bag or som'thin?" She asked. The man turned and handed her a small paper sack and she shoved the box in it and sighed with relief. Well that's one thing that went right today.

It only took the guy a few minutes to get her food right and boxed up. He passed it to her. "Food ready, pay now! 38 Credits!"

"38 CREDITS!" She snapped as she sat upright, almost launching from the chair. The little man nodded and held out his hand. Revy glared at him. "That's highway robbery!" She snapped. The little man didn't look happy. He crossed his arms. "You can't pay?" He asked. She could, but damn! She pulled her wallet out and pulled out a few slips of paper. Money didn't work at the food stalls in town. Good thing too, because the food was shit. She slapped the papers at him, took up her box, and stomped off cussing him to high hell. "I HATE THIS TOWN!" She bellowed at anyone who could hear.

She made it to the motel and threw her box of food down then tossed the little bag at Dutch. "Never….NEVER…ask me to get them things again you fucking asshole!" She snapped. Rock walked by with work papers and made one comment on his way by, "Revy, eat something." Then he was gone. Her eye twitched. Eat something…REALLY! She plopped down on the sofa and flipped open the box and just stared. No Pot Stickers…just nasty rice in sick looking Soy Sauce syrup. Her stomach rolled. She shoved the box away and sighed.

"Not hungry?" Dutch asked as he looked over her at the box. "Stupid question." He finished as he took up the food for himself, knowing she wouldn't eat it. Revy, on the outside, looked ready to shoot something. But on the inside, for some fucked up reason…she just wanted to cry. The condoms, the mud she was still covered in, the little kid, the food, and now she felt sick. What the fuck was going on, really! Rock returned to the room, looked at the food then looked to Revy. "That was nice of you, bringing Dutch food home…" He said sweetly. She grit her teeth, staring angrily at the wall.

"Revy? What is it?" Rock asked as he turned to her and approached. She just huffed and went for her pockets. She pulled her cigarettes out and due to the wet mud bath she got…her smokes dissolved in her hand. She watched the now mushy cigarettes fall from her hand and onto the floor. She tilted her head, looking confused. Something snapped in her brain, that being the last of the straws. "Are you ok Becca?" Dutch asked. He too approached. She was just…staring at the mush on the floor. "Yes." She said flatly. Dutch and Rock exchanged glances then looked to her again. She was standing, slowly.

"I'm gunna go take a shower…" She said in a strange tone. With that she turned and headed for the bathroom. "Don't think I ever seen her like that…" Dutch said softly. Rock shook his head slowly. "Think she's ok? She looked…sick." Dutch nodded. "Yeah she did…think she's coming down with something?" He asked. Rock shrugged. "Hope not. " Was all he said. Dutch looked back at the food and laughed a bit. "Think it was Mr. Chan's…" Rock looked to the food and made a face. "That man should be shut down…" His eyes widened. "DUTCH! Don't eat that!" He snapped as he pointed to bug antenna poking up. "OH HELL!" Dutch yelped as he slug the food into the wall. It slid down into a garbage can and made a sick little "ploop" noise. Both men shuddered.

A few hours came and went. The guys were all sitting around the table playing a rousing game of poker. Benny leaned in as he counted cards out and eyed Revy who was sitting on the couch in the other room. "I don't wanna know…do I?" He whispered. The other men just shook their heads. "Think she's sick." Dutch said. "She might'a had a rough day." Rock whispered. Benny shrugged and dealt the hands and sat up and the boys got to their game.

It wasn't long before Revy came wandering into the room. She had on a pair of sweats and a tank. She looked like someone who was just giving up on life. The guys looked up, watching her shuffle for the fridge. She pulled out a beer, cracked it open, chugged it in one breath then bashed the can on her head, crushing it as she let out an earth shattering belch. The guys all shot each other looks. Sure Revy was a bit of a butch, but that was a bit much even for her. She started walking from the room as she scratched at her butt cheek. "The hell was that…." Benny whispered. The other guys shrugged.

"Telling you…something's up…" Benny continued as he shuffled the cards. "It's like she's just giving up or something. What the hell happened to her today?" Dutch took a hit off his cigarette and thought. "Well…there was the food." He began. "That's right. She got Dutch some food. But, how was that bad?" Rock asked as he looked to the others. "Nah, that wasn't mine man, she got it for herself. You ever seen her eat that shit?" He asked. The guys shook their heads. "Man she can't stand fried rice. Makes her sick or something. Not sure why, but man…it's funny as hell when she barfs it up and it comes out her nose…but I'm getting off track. She musta got the wrong order. That's where I was going with that." Dutch finished with a nod.

Rock watched him a second then shook the though and visual from his head then spoke, "Oh, what about the mud on her cloths. She smelled like a sewer! And her cigarettes just turned to blaaa!" Benny raised a brow. "Think something happened while she went out today?" He asked. Dutch nodded. "Bet she slipped or something. She is a klutz." Rock raised his hand a bit. "If that were true, she would'ov had mud on her butt…yet there was none to be found." Benny laughed as she passed out cards. "Our little detective!" Rock let out a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, so bottom line, she had a shit day." Dutch said as he took up his cards. "And I got a shit hand!" He snapped as he slapped the cards right back down. "Sorry man, that's how they fall!" Benny said. The two men began to bicker as Rock leaned back in his chair, thinking. If Revy had a bad day, why didn't she just tell someone? Why did she flip out like that and just zonk out. She could talk to them. Then again, she never really did that did she…Rock sighed, sitting upright. "Ben, I need you to do something for me." Benny looked up from giving Dutch a wet willy. "I need you to go get me a bottle of Bacardi and a carton of smokes and…a movie."

"What movie?" Benny asked. "Porn." Dutch joked as he dealt the cards. Rock chuckled and shook his head. "This is odd, but I need you to pick up an old kids movie, think you can manage?" Benny nodded. "Oh, but…don't let Revy know…ok…" Benny nodded again, turned to Dutch and slapped the cards from his hand then bolted from the room. Dutch looked to Rock and grinned, Rock returned it.

Rock put the bottle on the bed, placed the carton of smokes on the pillow and turned to the TV, hitting power. It came on and he got the movie going, turning it up loud enough for the others to hear. He waited for a few moments then grinned as Revy came in, peeking in the door like a child. "Is that Lion King?" She asked softly. Rock just kept on grinning. Her eyes drifted to the bed. "Is that rum…" She asked softly as she inched into the room. Rock said nothing. Her eyes drifted to the carton on the pillow. "What is this?" She asked as she looked to him. His eyes were tender and sweet. He let out a giggle as he walked passed her, handing her a glass. "See you in a few hours." Was all he said as he left the room, leaving her alone with rum, smokes and kids movies.

She blinked a few times then looked to the glass in her hand. She shrugged and plopped on the bed and opened the bottle. She was silent as she listened to that sweet glug sound as she poured the first glass. She wasn't sure what this was, but she was ok with it. She set the bottle down and took a sip then looked to the TV. After a few minutes, she found herself relaxing a bit. She did love this movie…

Rock looked at his watch then to the guys. "Think I should check on her? He asked. They both looked up, form their revenge game of Monopoly. "Good luck with that!" Benny said. "God speed." Dutch joked as he waved Rock off. The man nodded and headed for the other room. He slowly opened the door and had to smile. The movie was over and there was Revy, passed out on the bed sideways, the glass on the floor, and her hand inches from it. The bottle half gone. He leaned in and began to move her to the right position, taking the barely lit cigarette from her lips and putting it out.

She mumbled something and began to curl in. he backed away a bit then said fuck it. He crawled on the bed with her and she latched on. He brushed some hair from her face and smiled. "You ok?" He whispered. She didn't respond, just curled in more. He shook his head a bit, adding that smile. As he covered her. "Get some sleep Revy…you earned it." He said softly. She breathed softly from her nose and a small drunken sleepy smile crossed her lips. "Shut the fuck up Rock." Was all she said.

Spoot: And now, I sleep!

Revy: Fuck that, I still got this bottle here!

Spoot: Shit…ok, pass the ice…


End file.
